Strange Encounters
by levele3
Summary: 10 and 11 accidently meet.Takes place just before 10 and Donna go to The Library, and just before 11 returns River to Stormcage after 1969 America.
1. Strange Encounters

A small planet in the Andromeda Galaxy. Its main purpose is that of a refuelling station, and all around popular stopping point for travelers. A few restaurants and small store line the main street.

Two men wait outside the restroom area for their traveling companions, while not ignoring each other; they have not acknowledged one another either. One of the men is quite tall, and almost impossibly skinny. He is dressed in a blue pinstriped suit, the stripes are red, and a lighter blue shirt is barely visible under the blue blazer and bright red tie. His feet are donned with matching red converse sneakers. His outfit is topped off with a long brown trench coat.

The man next to him is only a few inches shorter, he is dressed smartly in a tweed jacket over a blue and white pinstriped shirt; a blue bowtie is fastened around his neck. Shiny black dress shoes peak out from under his pant legs. He is impatiently staring at his watch.

The man with the blue bowtie looks over at the man standing a few feet away from him, but does not look up at his face, he contemplates starting a conversation with the man, but doesn't. Amy, Rory, and River should be along soon. He looks back at his watch willing time to go faster.

"Bloody women" the taller man muttered under his breath.

Over hearing the man in tweed sees this as an opportunity for conversation with stranger, "you too?" he asks moving closer to the other man.

"Pardon?" the taller man turned in the direction of the new voice making his long jacket swing out behind him.

"Did I hear you say you were waiting for a woman?" asked the man in tweed awkwardly.

"Yes, I am. I mean you did. Yes."

"Me too."

"It's the only reason we stopped" the two men said in unison. Both men laughed awkwardly then fell silent again.

The man with the bowtie was beginning to feel as though he had met this stranger before, there was something vaguely familiar about him, but he couldn't place where they might have met. Deciding he wanted to find out more about the stranger next to him, he asked a very personal question

"Is she your wife?"

The taller man turned back to face him, an absolutely horrified expression upon his face,

"Good heavens no! She's a friend, just a friend, best friend maybe... but no, no..." the man shook his head violently trying to erase a mental image as one would erase an etch-a-sketch drawing.

"Oh, sorry I asked."

"What about you?" well he figured it was only polite to return the question.

"No. Well... maybe. I don't know yet."

The tall man raised his eyebrows, but said nothing, as another young man approached where they waiting. Sensing someone coming towards him the man with the bowtie turned around to see who, or what was coming.

"Ah, Rory," he clapped the man he was speaking to heartily on the back "all done I see. Good, good, just waiting on River and Amy now."

The man draped his left arm over the newcomers' shoulders and turned back around and faced the other man. A quizzical look crossed the face of the man wearing red chucks.

"So, is this your..." friend? Almost wife? The man wasn't sure how to finish his question and just pointed vaguely at the new man.

Now it was the tweed clad mans turn to look horrified

"No, no... no this" he still had his left arm draped casually over Rory's shoulder, and used his right hand to pat Rory's chest, "this is Rory, Rory _is_ married."

"Oh?" The tall man's eyebrows shot up again, getting lost in his hairline.

"Ah! No, ah. To Amy, Rory is married to _Amy_." So much for polite conversation with a stranger, everything was going wrong. "Did I mention I'm with two women? Yes two women and a Rory! Yes, you see it's the other woman who... oh never mind I'm stopping talking now."

Rory was very confused by the whole conversation, but was spared from making sense of it when his friend spoke again.

"Let me try again, this is my friend Rory" he said pointing to Rory, "and Rory this is... I'm sorry I never got your name, though I feel as though we've met before."

The man in red converse looked into the bowtie man's face.

"Nope, sorry, but I don't think so. I have a very good memory, never forget a face. Actually, I don't forget anything really. Take this jacket for instance", he tugged at the long brown coat, "Janis Joplin gave me this jacket."

It was when those words sunk in that the man realized who he was talking with and why he looked so familiar. Good memory my Tardis, he thought to himself, you can't even recognize yourself. Suddenly another thought struck him, looking at his watch again he knew who his former self was waiting for.

The three men were spared from more awkward conversation by the arrival of three redheaded women.

"There's my girls" said the main with the bowtie pointing towards the young girl with long red hair, "Amy" and pointing towards another woman with curly blondish-red hair "and River."

"Pleased to meet you both" said the man in the long jacket as he shook their hands. "I'm-" he was cut off by a brash voice.

"Oi, alien boy, you said we were on a tight schedule, and your here socializing, lest you could do is introduce me."

The time lord smiled, he would never get tired of hearing those words, "so sorry, this is my friend Donna Noble, Donna these are-" he was cut off again, this time by his future self.

"I'm John... Smith, and this is Rory, Amy, and River." He spat out very quickly. He couldn't let himself know who he was.

"Brilliant," he said with a beaming smile "and I'm the Doctor" replied the Doctor with a little wag of his head. "Unfortunately my friend here is right" he said tapping his watch, "places to go, people to see."

He turned to the man he didn't know he would one day become, "bowtie, _very cool_. Every time I wear a bowtie something bad happens, hope you have better luck. Nice meeting you all." With a smile and a wave Donna Noble and her Doctor walked off to wear they had left the Tardis.


	2. What Happened After 10's POV

What Happened After 10's POV

Donna and The Doctor were walking back to the Tardis from the strange encounter with the traveling foursome.

"They seemed like a lovely bunch." Donna said conversationally. The Doctor had been very quite on their walk back. "Ok out with it."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Something is bothering ya, you know you can trust me."

"Well it's just that man I was speaking to thought he met me before. I feel kind of bad for not knowing him, obviously he must be someone who I meet in my future."

"So?"

"So! So I think I should get him a gift. You know, to give to him when we do meet."

"Let's take a look in here." Donna said pointing to a friendly looking shop with a display of hats in the window.

"Ladies first" said The Doctor as he held the door open for Donna to enter.

Donna and The Doctor were over whelmed by all the hats in the tiny store. There were bowler hats, beach hats, cowboy hats, fezzes, hats with veils attached, hats in every possible shape, size and colour.

Donna began browsing around the store instantly lost in the amazing collection of hats, trying on several just for the fun of it.

The Doctor wanted to be very careful in his selection; picking out a hat for a complete stranger would not be an easy task. Then he saw it, sitting on a stand in the middle of the sales floor, a ray of light shining in the window illuminated it, the perfect hat. It was a fez. It was the most perfect shade of red, and a thick gold tassel topped it off.

Donna saw him looking at the peculiar hat and walked over, "don't even think-"

"It's perfect!" The Doctor cut her off.

The store clerk cam over, "excuse me sir, is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes please I would like to buy that hat" said The Doctor pointing at the Fez.

"That hat?" the clerk asked coping The Doctors pointing

"Yes, that one"

"It is not really your style" the clerk said looking his customer up and down.

"It's not for me" The Doctor explained

"Oh! Of course then it is perfect." The clerk went over and carefully picked up the hat, bringing it over to the register and placing it in a hat box. "You know" the clerk was saying as he rang up the purchase "there is a rumour that this hat belonged to the most famous man in the universe."

"Really" said The Doctor intrigued "I wonder who that was?"

"Wot, ya don't know?"

"No. I can't know everything Donna. I'd explode. Pop! No more Doctor."

The Doctor turned to the clerk, "thank you very much" he said as he paid for the hat, and promptly left the store.

Donna and The Doctor continued on their way to the Tardis, "I know I parked it here somewhere", when Donna suddenly thought of something,

"Doctor, what if you don't ever meet again? I mean there are loads of John Smiths in the world, never mind the whole of space and time, how can you make sure he'll get it."

"I just have a feeling that we'll meet again, beside I never forget a face" he said with a wink and a smile. "Ah, here she is" he said as they rounded a corner and ran into the familiar blue box, "ready for your next adventure Donna Nobel?"


	3. What Happened After 11's POV

What Happened After 11's POV

Walking away from the meeting spot in the other direction was Amy, Rory, River and their Doctor.

"-but I don't understand" a very confused Amy was saying "how can HE be The Doctor, when YOU'RE The Doctor!"

"Amy he is me, I was him. That's who I was, what I looked like, before..." his voice trailed off

"Its okay sweetie, you don't have to talk about it." River said rubbing The Doctor's back in a comforting way.

"-but they should know" he said in a defeated voice. Seeing Donna again had really shaken his nerves it was a lot to handle. He had smiled like an idiot when she had called him "alien boy", even though it had been directed at the other him. He would never get tired of hearing her say that, only now, he'd never hear her say it again, unless... yes he decided he must have a recording of it somewhere, that would be his new ringtone. While lost in thought he had not heard what the others were discussing he looked up and was only mildly surprised to see they had reached the Tardis. He snapped his fingers,

"Okay, everybody in, next stop Stormcage" he said looking directly at River, who only pouted in reply.

Only after safely returning River did The Doctor start searching for something he had forgotten about.

He set the Tardis on autopilot which allowed it to free float in space and would automatically avoid any obstacle.

"Amy, Rory!" he called "would you like to see my closet."

Ten minutes later Amy and Rory were helping The Doctor go through his old clothes, he was looking for something specific but he wouldn't tell them what. Amy had found several items she liked and had walked over to a gold framed stand-up mirror to see herself. She looked great in the old brown trench coat, the one given to him by Janis Joplin, and an impossibly long multi-coloured knitted scarf.

"That scarf looks great on you, you can keep it if you want."

"Really?" she had asked eagerly

"Yes really, I'll probably never wear it again."

" And the coat too?"

"No, not the coat, Janis Joplin gave me that coat. But if you must, you can wear it for now, if you like, just be careful with it."

Meanwhile Rory had found a beautiful glasses case, and inside were a pair of thick rimmed square framed glasses, of course he put them on. "Put those back Rory they are breakable you know" The Doctor had warned "and don't scratch the case either, it was a gift."

He also found an umbrella that had a question mark for a handle. "Don't you know it is bad luck to open an Umbrella inside, close it now!"

Rory was being tired of being told what he could and couldn't do. He felt as though Amy had full reign of the Tardis while he was confined to a small box.

"Ah-ha!" here it is The Doctor finally announced pulling a Tardis blue hat box off a shelf.

"What is it?" Amy asked walking over to where The Doctor sat.

"It's a little gift to me" he said reading the label and admiring his penmanship.

"It says 'to John Smith', you're The Doctor" Amy pointed out.

"Well it was the best name I could think of to call myself at the time, sorry."

The Doctor opened the box and discovered inside the perfect Fez. It was as red as the day he had bought it, it even smelled faintly of Donna. He carefully removed it from the box and placed it on his head.

"Isn't it weird that you bought yourself a gift, but didn't know you were buying it for you?" Amy asked she was still a little confused by the whole re-generation thing.

"Not at all" The Doctor assured her "besides he gave me an even greater gift today" he said with a smile

"What was that?" Amy asked

"I got to see my best friend again."

"Aw... hey, what a sec alien boy, I thought I was your best friend..."


End file.
